Loathing Fate
by Leviathan's Dirge
Summary: He kissed her head once again, and turned her around to face him. Did they really have a chance, or was fate playing a game all of its own. Fate was like they were, loved and hated. So why shouldn't they give it a go. Yuffietine one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent, Yuffie, Fate, Destiny, or FF7. If i did, i would be rich and hated(fate). Thank You. Oh, i forgot to mention that my friend Lexi B. suggested that this story should be named, "How fickled fate can be." Now enjoy my super- fluffy one-shot. Later.

* * *

It was cruel how sometimes fate played tricks on you. How it hurt you in unthinkable ways. Fate was either loved or hated, being in the same league with destiny. Cruel and unbelievable. Unfair and despised. Loved and hated.

Fate had showed its cruelty and torment when it had taken Aerith away from Avalanche, forcing them to rethink their own lives. It had also gotten Vincent Valentine nearly killed last year by Omega. Or maybe that had been destiny. It was extremely hard to tell either way.

Fate had decided to rear its ugly head when it had taken young shin obi, Yuffie Kisaragi's mother, killing her during the Wutain war against Shin-Ra. She had been stabbed through the heart by a bayonet. They never did find her killer.

But fate did have a nice, bright, and loving side to it as well, even if it was hidden by the dense jungle of life. After all, the said shin obi whose mother died had been rewarded by fate itself, for not backing down when she was needed the most by others. Her reward had not been riches, or even power, as some would've wished for. No, it had been much, much more.

Yuffie was now laying in a man's arms on a rooftop, happily smiling back at him, and then turning back up to stare at the brightly lit sky. It was a beautiful night, but for some odd reason, people were afraid to come out. Not that she blamed them however; after all; the war with Deepground had just ended. They were probably scared for their lives. The main reason that she didn't mind was that she could take care of herself. She was a Jenova war hero, not to mention a Deepground war hero. Nothing fazed her, nothing at all.

"So Vincent," she beamed at him, "where do you plan on going after the party is over? I know for sure that you don't own a house, or you would've let me come over." Yuffie smiled up at him; it was quite obvious that she loved him. The love was shining in her eyes.

"I really don't know" he answered truthfully. "I didn't believe that I would survive the battle with Omega, so it wasn't a very important issue."

"Wasn't important!" she countered, staring at him like he was a puppy who needed to be reprimanded. "Where did you live before?"

He glared at her for a moment before pulling her tightly into his embrace, and casually resting his chin atop her head.

'That's none of your business," he joked lovingly, stroking her hair with his right hand.

Yuffie laughed awkwardly, "I know where you were."

"Where?" He asked smoothly.

"In that old coffin" she chirped.

He chuckled slightly, kissing the top of her head. "Really Yuffie, I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"And," she began, "I thought that you actually cared about me. You don't know where you're going to live, and now im all confused about our relationship. I love you Vince, and you know it."

He kissed her head once again, and then gently turned her around to face him. She was shocked when she could see through his eyes, like a window to his soul. They only made her realize how much that she really loved him.

'Do you want to know how much I love you?" He asked suddenly, like it was the most reasonable thing that he had thought up all month.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused, "I don't get-"

But before she could even finish her sentence, his lips were upon hers. They were warm and soft, but still completely manly, with a sense of roughness to them.

The kiss was rough at first, both of them unsure of exactly what to do. Yuffie was first, quickly making the decision to throw her arms around Vincent' neck. It didn't take him much longer to put his around her waist. In the end it became extremely soft, though unfortunately, they had to stop to breathe. Vincent was the first to speak.

"Of course, you are a little short," he said jokingly.

The petite ninja pouted at him. "You are far too tall, Vinnie."

He laughed inwardly. "So what are we going to do about my 'housing crisis?"

Yuffie sighed, and looked away. She wasn't ready with a solution. But as he pulled her into his embrace and gently kissed her forehead, she suddenly had an idea.

Looking up at him with her bright puppy dog eyes, she smirked. "You could stay at my house. We have a few extra guest suites that haven't been used in ages. But of course they don't look like that, they're clean and everything."

Looking at her, he swore that he could see a clear window to her soul. 'Maybe', he thought to himself, I'll like this as much as she seems to.'

"Are you sure that Godo won't mind?" He asked with some minor worry in his voice. "I mean, I am a guy, and I'm going out with his daughter."

Now it was Yuffie's turn to laugh. "Godo wouldn't care if you were the last person on Gaia. Besides, you're a Jenova and Deepground war hero, everyone knows your name. You're respected immensely, especially by Wutai. With all the honor that they teach kids to have, you're one of the few that people that they can look up to."

"What I did has no honor Yuffie," he began, "it was all just luck and murder."

"But it had honor," she countered, "loads of it"

"Yeah well," he began, but Yuffie had silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

"So are you gonna stay or not?"

Vincent smiled the first true smile that he had ever shone in years. "Ill have to give Wutai a try."

Yuffie smiled, turning back around to face the stars, occasionally stealing a kiss from Vincent, who hadn't been paying attention to the stars. She couldn't help but whisper, "thanks mom," who had been the brightest star shining.

Maybe fate wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Now i would like to thank Ambiguous Rose for Beta Reading this during third period Band. Without her, some of these lines of texts wouldn't make any sense. But its not like you can blame me, i was up till like 2 a.m. typing this, without coffee, so it wasn't gonna be perfect. Also, im an author who starts a sentence with "And," because i really dont care. If any of you tell me, im not gonna change it.

This was my first yuffietine, so go easy. and like i said last time, don't flame me. that will only make me go to my emo corner and write poetry, (yes i do that). See ya Guys later.- SquareDancingPie

* * *


End file.
